


Christmas Prompts

by ChildOfTheSea



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Christmas Romance, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Honestly I love these boys, Kissing, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Mistletoe, Patton being cute, i need to write more
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-24 10:43:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17099105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChildOfTheSea/pseuds/ChildOfTheSea
Summary: For my winter prompts challenge. Prompt : "Did you place mistletoe above every doorway?"





	1. Christmas kisses

      "There!" Patton exclaimed, hands triumphantly planted on his khaki clad hips as he examined his handy work. His light blue Christmas sweater's bright lights had nothing on the 100 watt smile he wore perfectly. His smile grew even brighter as he heard his partner's keys jiggling in the door. He rushed over getting into position right next to the door. Finally it opened, revealing a shivering Logan who didn't even have time to close the door before being ambushed with a warm kiss and almost falling to the ground. "Woah there Patton!" Logan exclaimed flapping his arms to keep his balance. "Sorry!" Patton giggled, pulling him into the house and closing the door behind them. "Got a little excited there." He said, face red taking Logan's briefcase and setting it next to the door. "I see that you put up the Christmas decorations." Logan chuckled in amusement. Nothing was cuter to him than Patton's love for the holidays. Especially Christmas. Every inch of their house was covered in colorful blinking lights, tinsel, and various other decorations. Christmas music played softly in the background and the smell of cookies permeated their little home.  
      Logan headed toward the hallway closet to put his jacket up, but as he crossed the doorway Patton pulled him into another kiss. "What was that one for?" he questioned continuing on as he took off his jacket and loosened his tie. "Mistletoe." Patton explained pointing to the hanging decoration. Logan smiled again shaking his head at his lovers antics. This man would never cease to amaze him. He once again headed off to the bedroom to change into his pajamas before seeing if Patton needed help with dinner, not noticing that Patton was still following him. As he entered the bedroom he was pulled into yet another warm embrace. He didn't mind all of this attention, but he was still confused. Normally by now Patton was off doing his own thing. "Are you okay?" He asked. It was normal for Patton to require attention, but usually he didn't follow him around right away. Patton's smile widened at his boyfriend's confusion, simply pointing up again "Mistletoe!." "Patton, sweetheart, I don't think it's customary for one to have this many mistletoe in their home." Logan said, still amused by Patton. Patton just shrugged, giving him another kiss after he changed and passed under the mistletoe again.  
       Finally, Logan entered the kitchen, and was once more kissed by Patton. He looked up only to see another mistletoe! "Did you place mistletoe above every doorway?" He asked, incredulous. "Yep!" Patton giggled which soon turned into his normal contagious laugh. Logan began to laugh too, a sound nearly unheard of unless he was with Patton. As both of their laughter died down, Logan wiped the mirthful tears from his eyes. "I love you." He smiled, truly happy. "I love you too." Patton replied. Logan was the one who initiated the kiss this time, smiling as he did so. There was nothing he loved more.


	2. First Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:"It's our first Christmas together. Do you like it?"

                  Virgil had always hated Christmas. No one ever gave him any presents, he didn't have any friends, and he hated cold weather. All of these things combined made him anxious for the holidays to be over. Despite his outward demeanor, he didn't enjoy being miserable. He knew he wouldn't ever enjoy Christmas. That is, until this year. It wasn't until this year that Virgil met his 2 friends Logan and Patton, who in turn introduced him to his current boyfriend, Roman. You see, Virgil hadn't ever spent the holidays with anyone so, when his new friends proposed they all spend Christmas together he was filled with more anxiety than he had ever felt. 

                  'You can do this.' He muttered to himself as he stood outside Roman's front door, willing himself to ring the bell. It wasn't like this was his first time here. He spent most of his time here, actually. It was just the pressure of pleasing everyone on the holidays that was getting to him. He pulled his dark sweater sleeves down over his hands and finally rang the bell before he could chicken out. He cringed at the bell's shrill scream loudly announcing his presence. Almost immediately the door opened and he was greeted with Roman's smiling face, obviously happy to see him. "There's my little rain-cloud!" Roman exclaimed in his overly dramatic voice, pulling him into a hug and pecking him on the cheek. He closed the door behind Virgil like he was convinced he might run if given the chance. He wasn't wrong to think that. "I was worried you weren't coming" Roman added, looking immensely pleased that Virgil had in fact showed up. "You know I wouldn't skip out on you" he said, his face turning slightly red when he met Roman's loving gaze. One man shouldn't be allowed to possess that much power over him.

                  Patton quickly appeared upon hearing the door. "Virgil!" he squealed wrapping Virgil in a tight hug. "H-ey Patt" he squeaked in surprise. "Patton, love, you should let go of him now. I think you're squeezing him too hard." Logan advised, not able to hide the amused smirk on his face. "Oops! Sorry." Patton said letting him go. "Wasn't trying to  _Sleigh_ you." Everyone groaned at his pun, but even Virgil couldn't stifle his smile. Maybe this would be fun after all. 

                  They decided to watch a Christmas movie together. It was something sappy and cliche that he couldn't remember the name of. Something he would never watch on his own, but right now he didn't mind. How could he when all he could think about was the feeling of Roman pressed up against his back, leaning his chin gently on top of his head with his arms wrapped securely around him. This is what it was to feel loved. All too soon the movie was over and Patton and Logan got up to leave. "Sorry to  _reign_ on your parade, kiddos, but I think we better  _star-_ t  heading home." More groans from all three of the other men. They exchanged goodbyes and suddenly, it was just Roman and Virgil. This made Virgil very nervous, as being alone with Roman often did, but this time it was for a different reason. Virgil had made Roman something and he was anxious that Roman wouldn't like it. Of course he would  _say_   he liked it, and Roman would never be intentionally mean, but still he was scared. 

                 A hand waved in from of Virgil's face. "Hellooo, Earth to Virgil!" Roman exclaimed. Virgil blushed a shade darker. He hadn't meant to zone out like that. "Sorry" He apologized quickly. "What were you thinking about in that beautiful brain of yours?" Roman asked with a smirk, eyeing him with genuine curiosity. "I just..." He began, but he couldn't really get the words out, so instead he shoved a package in Romans hands and covered his face with his own to hide the scarlet hue of his face. "Aweee, sweetheart, you didn't have to get me anything!" Roman exclaimed, but immediately began tearing the paper off of the gift. He was silent. 'Oh no...he doesn't like it. I knew I should have just bought him something' Virgil thought biting back tears. "Wow..." Roman finally gasped out. When Virgil looked up he could see the awe-stricken look on Roman's face. 

                 Virgil had spent weeks painting this piece for Roman. It was nearly all he did. It was an acrylic painting of their first Christmas together, in this very room, their forms huddled together on the couch in front of the hearth with flurries of snow blowing around outside. He was really proud of it, actually. He just didn't know if it was lame to give someone a painting for Christmas. "It's our first Christmas together. Do you like it?" he asked sheepishly. "I LOVE it" Roman exclaimed, setting the painting down and wrapping Virgil in a warm hug. "I love you" Roman whispered in Virgil's ear. "I love you too" Virgil whispered back. And he meant it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's almost Christmas!


	3. 5 Golden Rings, or Maybe Just One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "I don't know whether to smack you or kiss you"

                  Roman had asked him on a date. Some might think this a normal occurrence. They  _were_ dating after all, but this wasn't normal. Normally Roman would just ask him to come over and they'd hang out because Roman  _knows_  how much Virgil hates going out in public. Being the literal personification of anxiety meant that he had all forms of it. Including horrible social anxiety. Everything was just way too stimulating. At first Virgil said no. He told Roman he would much rather stay in and do something else, but Roman is...persistent. He practically, actually literally, got down on his knees and begged, so how could Virgil say no? 'I have got to learn how to be more stern...' Virgil thought to himself in dismay after reluctantly accepting Roman's invitation.

                 This is not what he was expecting. He expected Roman to go easy on him since he never really goes out. He should have known better. Just a few hours ago Roman had finally disclosed where they were going. Not willingly, of course. Roman had laid out one of his nice blazers, a white shirt, a black tie, and black slacks all whilst saying his "normal" attire wouldn't be appropriate for where they were going. At first Virgil asked nicely where they were going. He didn't like surprises. Roman just wouldn't give up the information, so finally Virgil put his foot down. He said that if Roman didn't tell him, he wouldn't go and that was that. He certainly wasn't expecting to be dragged to the fanciest, most expensive restaurant in town, Mélisse. 

                 Now he was at the table, alone. Roman had declared that he needed to use the restroom and before he could say anything, he disappeared. Virgil glanced around anxiously. What was taking Roman so long? He could feel the eyes of everyone on him, as he was the only one alone at a table. "Sorry to be away for so long, my love" Roman declared strutting back to their table with his usual confident air. "It's okay" Virgil mumbled, playing with the cuffs of his blazer. He knew Roman was up to something and honestly he was scared. What did his prince charming have in store for them next?

                   For the rest of the meal nothing out of the ordinary happened. They chatted and laughed and although Virgil was generally uncomfortable, he did begin to loosen up a little. They paid the check and headed home and that was that. That is, until the ride home. They were only a block away from the house and it was spitting snow. Suddenly, the car stopped. Roman attempted to restart it to no avail. "Piece of junk!" Roman exclaimed, rearing back to kick the car, but then thinking better of it. "I'm so sorry, rain-cloud. Shall I call us a taxi?" Roman asked, suspiciously chipper for someone  whose car just broke down. "Uh, it's okay we can just walk. It's not too far to the house." Virgil mused. Roman seemed pleased with his answer and grabbed his hand, steering them through the snow to the warmth of their house. Only, when they got there something was off. Patton and Logan were standing in front of the house, Patton with an even bigger smile than usual and Logan also looking particularly happy. 

                  "What's going on?" He asked them, genuinely confused. He could see that something was in front of the house, but through the dark and snow he couldn't see what it was. Without warning, a big blinking sign lit up that read, "Will you marry me?" Virgil turned around "Roman what-" His words got caught in his throat when he turned around and saw Roman kneeling in the snow with a little black box in his hands. "Virgil, I know we just had only our second Christmas together, but I want so many more. Will you make me the happiest man alive and do me the honor of being my husband?" Virgil couldn't say yes. He couldn't say anything because suddenly he was crying. So instead he just nodded vigorously as Roman slipped the golden band on his finger. Then Virgil was down on the ground with him hugging him tightly."I love you so much, my little Christmas angel."  Virgil finally regained the ability to speak. "I don't know if I should smack you or kiss you" he said, then added " I love you too". So then they were engaged, with Patton chanting "Kiss, kiss, kiss!" Behind them and so they did. Virgil couldn't wait for the many surprises to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only 2 more days until Christmas, guys! I hope you enjoy these fluffy bois being fluffy. Stay warm!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfiction. Tell me what you think!


End file.
